Off to London
by PBFan0006
Summary: Read to find out... Don´t own SON
1. Chapter 1

A Spencer Ashley story

**Spencer, a girl of age sixteen, went to a private boarding school in London. There she had to stay, while her parents stayed in California for business affairs. The flight from the United States to London was very long and Spencer was not able to sleep during that time. Her brother Glen made her watch horror movies with him. Glen was one year older than Spencer but he was used to being shipped from one country to the next but Spencer was never shipped off, it was her first time.**** Glen also was the type of guy that would try and find a way to solve all his and Spencers problems. After arriving to the airport in London, they looked for a sign that had their names on it. During their quest of finding the sign a girl was patiently holding a sign up in the air and waiting for the two new students to find her. Spencer soon enough spotted their last name and went to the girl. She wanted to introduce herself as her brother came and introduced himself first. Tying to flirt with the girl. Ashley, as the girl was called, was not paying much attention to Glen but much much more to Spencer. This made Spencer blush like a tomato and caused Ashley to give the girl her 1000 Watt smile, that from now on just Spencer was allowed to get. **

So you guys from L.A. ?

G- Yeah, and where you from, you don´t have a British accent.

A- Well I´m from France, Paris to be exact.

S- Wow looks like..._Arrr I hate it when Glen cuts me off especially in fron of Ash. _

G- Dude so cool, hot chicks everywhere.

A- Yeah, I´m sorry Spence. What were you gonna say?_OMG he is such a gerk, but she´s pretty cute and her blushing all the time so great._

S- Well that it looks like you are bilingual that is so cool. _She called me Spence. OMG_

A- Oh, yeah hehe but it is not that big of a deal really.

S- So where you taking us? _Gosh I just love her smile and her hair is just gorgeous, but so is she. _

G- I feel left out. Hehe

A-_Well you are..._Well Spence our first halt is the school and then I´ll take you to my room, well I mean our room since your my roommate. _SWEEEEET I´ll totally be with the second hottest girl in school. The first one being me. I think we´d make a great couple. Wait I did not just think that, did I.__** Snaps back to reality.**_

S- Ash, Ashley? You in there? _She´s so cute as she zoomed out, I was honestly thrilled when she told me we were going to be roommates, plus the look of Glens face was just hilarious and a giggle escaped my lips. I know Ashley saw us because she smiled at me with her cruched up nose that is so damn cute. That girl is great._

_A- She called me Ash, I like that nick._

**They left the airport in Ashle****ys car, Spencer was sitting in the back seat and listened to Glen flirting with Ashley. That made her sick, she knew it was jealousy but she did not know why. Spencers eyes rested on Ashley. Ashley´s eyes focused every chance they had to look at the blonde in the backseat. When their eyes met both started to blush, Spencer more than Ashley but she could not stop smiling.Glen did not see the stares that were filled with lust and somehow love. Neither of the girls knew why they felt like that, nor why jealousy took over them if anoter person looked at one of the girls. During the road Spencer had enough of the flirting from Glen to Ashley, yes her Ashley, Spencer already claimed Ashley, and was really becoming sick. **

S- Ash, stop the car! **Ashley did like she was told. Spencer jumped out ran to the nearest tree, held on to it and threw up. Ashley ran over to her while Glen just stood there smoking a cigarette.**

OMG Spence are you ok?_ OMG she seemed fine before well jealous which I adore about her but not sick._

S- Yeah I´m so sorry Ash. Damn this is very embarassing. _The girl I find myself totally attracted to just saw me puke, great start!!! Damn jealousy!!!_

Shh it´s no roblem you should see me drunk it´s worse, believe me. Hehe. _That girl just made my day since I´ve laid eyes on her. Hopefully not the last thing that´ll be on her after me. Stop Ashley don´t think like that._

S- Hehe ok but then I´ll hold your hair up just like you did to me, I´ll return the favor. I owe you one._ Ashley just knows how to make me feel good to better everytime. I just met her but it feels like I´ve known her forever._

G- You done puking baby sis? Or will it take all day?

Spence why don´t you sit in the front? _Please say yes, Glen is just so annyoing and I´d prefer to look at her instead. Hehe Glens face just dropped along with his second cigarette I´m so good._

S- Thanks Ash, how thoughful of you. _She surely showed him. OMG I can not believe him he is in the back and still trying to flirt with my girl, did he touch her!! I´ll kick his ass later._

A- Glen let´s play a game lets say that I was totally not interested in you at all would you stop the flirting and the touching? _Dude that guy never gives it a rest I hope he understood what I meant. Ok that was mean but I can´t take him anymore and Spencer is getting pissed, majorly. Did Spencer just giggle her giggle is just the sweetest. Oh no she got me giggling as well._

G- Well if it is just a game ok but we all know that you dig me.

_OMG Spencer just turned her head totally fast to see my responce. I have to relax, relax Ashley, stay calm, don´t burst out laughing. Too late, well I´m not the o__nly one laughing, Spencer does the same. That girl makes me feel all weird._

So Spence did you leave someone behind in L.A.? _Honestly I don´t really wanna know about it but somehow. Just to see if she is still in love._

S- Well I ... _Damn Glen!!!!_

G- Well you see my baby sis here is gay, and left her one true love T...

S- Glen, shut up!!!! _He just outed me to her God I´m so screwed. DAMN. Spencer please calm down, now looks like I´m crying. I hate him, God I hate Glen so much._

G- Ok Ok, geeez. Baby sis what´s gotten into you?

Glen, shut it ok or the next stop I´ll throw you out of the car and you´ll have to get a cab. _DAMN Glen he had to make my Spencer cry. How could he make an angel like her cry. I could beat him up for that, if only I wasn´t driving._

G- Hey I was just answering your question.

Damn Glen I didn´t ask you. If Spencer didn´t wanna tell me it would have been fine. Finally we´re here. I can´t take much more of you. Get out get your stuff and find your way in the building. Spencer stay with me we´ll park the car in the parking lot and go to our room.

**Glen gets out of the car and Ashley drives away leaving him looking stupid in front of the huge building.**

A- You okay Spence? Your brother is an Ass with a huge A. _A smile came to her face after my sentence and I blushed , dried one of her tears, I can´t bear to see her or hear her cry. _

S- Aren´t you like grossed out with what he told you about me? _I don´t wanna lose her, I mean she´s like my only friend and maybe she´ll become someone more to me, I sure hope so. _

What that you were in love or the fact that the person you loved was your bestfriend? Or the smallest detail that it was a girl? _Maybe that´ll show her that I really like her. And that I am gay aswell._

S_ – _Well everyone normally is grossed out or mad at me.

Look, I like girls, just like you do, you could call me gay but I´m not into labels. I guess people are just jealous because they know that your are beautiful and they are just average, they know it hurts you. If you don´t let it come to you they´ll stop. But stay next to me and nothing like that will ever happen to you I promise. _I just want this girl to feel good and I wanna have her around me all the time. It´s like she has a spell over me. _

S- Thanks Ash that really means TONS to me._ Ash is gay, could life become any sweeter? I think not._

**Spencer hugs Ashley in the car. They stay there for a long time that also seemed like an eternity. Neither of them wanted to let go because it felt so good. Finally they get out, an awkward silence and glances were there. They take the elevator that takes them to the first floor. Where the secretary is, Ashley brings Spencer inside a huge room that somehow looks like a office, the principal then comes in, after about two minutes of awkward glances passing between the two girls.**

P- Hello girls, Ashley I have seen Glen Carlin before and he has told me how you have treated him, remember Ms. Davies you like any other student are representing the school. It is your duty to make a good impression.

Yes, sir. Won´t happen again, promise. **Ashley gave him her grin to excuse everything she did like always and the pricipal fell right trough it. **_I´ll never say sorry about kicking out that jerk from my car he hurt Spence._

S- Sir? Well Ashley didn´t do anything bad, my brother was being irrespectful to me and to Ashley. She just did what I had asked her to do. I know this is not a good attitude to have towards my brother. But it was a fight between my brother and I, Ashley just happened to be here. I´m sorry.

_Dude, did she just lie for me? Wow !!! Plus he believes everything she says, well what am I saying she has got the most adorable angelic face, how couldn´t he believe her.__ She is looking at me, with a smirk. Now I sence the principals eyes on me. Damn. _I´m sorry sir did you ask me something?

P- Yes Ashley, I was asking you if what Ms. Carlin said is the truth?

S- But Sir it is, why would I try to cover Ms. Davies, I have just met her. But I do not want her punished for something that she did not do. _If he knew._

_She is really good, he´s buying ever__ything she is saying. I mean if I would´t have been with them in the car before I would totally believe her. _

P- Fine but if this occurs again there will be a punishment for all three of you. Anyways Ms. Carlin you will be Ms. Davies roommate and will have all classes with Ashley. I do not want to see either of you get in trouble, but especially you Ms.Davies.

Yeah Yeah. _As if I was trouble, come on._

S- Shhh Ash come on.

P- What was that Ms. Davies?

Nothing, I´ll try to be good.

**Ashley brought Spencer to their room which was just as big as the principals office.**

**This Year will and shall bring surprises Both girls thought as they entered the room.**

So you like?

S- Wow, yeah. Is that here all your stuff?

Well only what´s in the left part of the room. And here on the right is where you´re gonna stay.

S- This is so neat. So Ash what are we gonna do tonight?

Well first off lets get you unpacted and all settled in. Then we can go out, the girls here don´t go out much. But thing is we´re actually allowed to go out. Can you even believe anyone would wanna stay here.

S- I guess, come on, help me unpack Ash. The faster I´m done the faster we get to go out.

Well lets get going.

**Both girls unpack and get the room looking greater than it was. Proud of themselves they ****started dressing up for the club where Ashley wanted to take Spencer. Once they got done, Ashley got a phone call, which caused Spencer to want to know everything. **

Hey yeah we´re gonna go there, in like ten minutes we´re there. Yeah yeah well you´ll see. Ok see ya later Chels, yeah love you too.

S- So, huh who was that?

Oh that was Chelsea she´s been my best friend since I moved here, two years ago. You´ll love her I know that, she´s totally fun to be around.

S- Ok great. Can´t wait let´s go.

After the makeup the girls were in the car and instead of the awkward silence Ashley put music on. Both girls sang and listened to the music, while Ashley stole glances off Spencer. They both arrived in the club looking stunning. Ashley could not stop looking at Spencer, and Spencer looked around herself. Ashley then got knocked down by a girl that jumped on her.


	2. Chapter 2

A-Chels, ouch! That hurt girl. Next time be smooth, you know I bruise easily.

C-Yeah sorry Ashley I just didn´t see you all day long. Way too long.

A-Hey Chels this is Spencer, Spence this is Chelsea.

S- Nice to meet you Chelsea.

C- Same here Spencer, hehe, Ashley I´m so drunk.

A-Chels, I told you not to drink, it doesn´t do you any good believe me and tomorrow you´ll come crying on my shoulder.

C- No I wont, me and Clay broke up, I need to cheer up from that nerd.

S- Ash, hmm I´ll go to the bar, you want something to drink?

C- No I´ll leave, see that cute guy over there, hello. I´m way over Clay.

A- Ok, come on Spence. Lets go drink something together.

S- Yeah Ms.Ashley let´s go.

**Once at the bar, the bartender started to flirt with Spencer. Ashley got red with fury but most of it was jealousy.**

A-Come on Spencer lets go dancing, I love that song. _What I love more is being close to her, before as I handed her her drink our hands touched. That was amazing, I mean my heart was beating harder, and my stomach had tons of butterflies flying around. I have never felt that way._

S- But Ash I don´t know that song nor to dance the way your dancing. _Its not that I don´t want to dance with her I´d love nothing more. But it is the truth I really have no idea how to dance like she´s doing right now one the dancefloor. I know she is looking at me and everyone is watching her. But only I, Spencer Carlin, have all her attention. _

**Ashley does not care what Spener just said and takes her by the hand on to the dancefloor with her. There Ashley leads her and they dance, so close, and the world around them faded. This felt weird for**** both, they wanted to part,but a greater force kept them together. Every move made both feel all extatic and both loved the feeling, that is until.**

A-Spence?

S- Huh, yeah?

A-Looks like we danced through 5 songs in a row, wanna take a break?_ It´s not like I don´t wanna dance with this angel, it´s that I really need a break like drink something._

S- Oh yeah, well sure. _She doesn´t wanna dance anymore, I mean I love to be with her and I didn´t just listen to the music I took in her scent. Strawberry. _**Spencer fakes Ashley a smile which doesn´t go unnoticed by Ashley.**

A-No no no Spence it´s totally not that I don´t wanna dance with you, I love it, it´s just all that dancing is making me dizzy. _I just told her that I loved to dance with her, what kind of effect does she have upon me. Oh yeah upon, Ashley you really have to stop that. She´s your roommate for Gods sake._

S- I like dancing with you too Ash, let´s go get another drink. _Well I just love being with you so if dancing is part of it I´m all for._

**Spencer takes Ashleys hand in hers. They felt a shock come over their whole beings, and this made both high. High on lust, love, and desire. Spencer leads Ashley to the bar. There Spencer looks at their interwined hands and notices that both hands were curved for each other. Ashley caught Spencer staring at their hands and deep in thoughts. Ashley let go of Spencer´s hand to hand the girl her drink. **

A-Spence, lets go back to the school I´m totally dead.

S- Sure Ash, I mean you´re the driver.** Sarah, the hot bartender, then cuts in.**

Sarah- Or if you want sweety I´ll take you home. **She said that with a smirk that Ashley just wanted to punch her. Luckely Spencer stept in.**

S- Thank totally nice offer but I don´t think my girlfriend, here, **putting an arm around the waist of Ashley** would appreciate that. But I´ll take you up on it one day._Ok what did I just do?? Ashley is so gonna hate me for this, well actually I did this for her she was jealous and looked as if she was gonna start a fight with Sarah._

A-Yeah Sarah just back off ok, she´s mine. **Spencers arm is still where she had put it while Ashley stroked some hair of the blond behind her ear. **_I´m totally playing the role, well ok, not that much but I wish it wasn´t a role, I really do. Feeling Spencer that close makes me feel great. _

_S- _Come on Ash, baby, lets get going. **Spencer kisses Ash on her jawbone, Ash can´t help but whince. **_Omg her skin is so soft and that face so sweet, and kissing her was probaby the smartest thing I did in like forever. I want more so much more, I really want to call her mine and to love her._

A- Yeah, lets go. Bye Sarah, see you later. _She just kissed me, that can´t be happening. I must be sleeping, yeah it must be a dream. If it was a drea what a wonderful dream it would be. No it´s real and she kissed me, me. I still can´believe it. Wait a sec she was acting, yeah that must be it._

( I want to thank the readers for the revs, totally sweet and yes I´ll continue with the story, it´s my first fanfict, still hope you people will like it as I go on.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer took Ashley´s hand and led her outside of the club. As she did that Ashley couldn´t stop staring at Spencer. Once outside there was an awkward silence between the two, Spencer couldn´t stop looking at their hands that were still interwined. Ashley did not know how to deal with the feelings that she was feeling towards Spencer. **

A- So, huh we´re out now, she won´t try to get you home with her. _Damn Ash why do you always have to ruin the moment, and with such a stupid sentence like that. What has that girl done to you, you are a girl that love to flirt and hook up. But now that you met her you can´t and you get jealous when someone comes near her_

S- Oh yeah, sorry Ash, kinda got caught up there.** Spencer blushed.** _Spencer what did you just do, it was just a show for Sarah but why keep holding her hand after. Well because you obviously like her alot. Please stop blushing now, pretty please make me stop. _

_A- __Aww she´s so cute when she blushes._ Come on Spence lets go home, you must be totally tired from the time difference. **Spencer smiles which caused Ashley to smile just as brightly.**

S- Thanks Ash, yeah pretty tired, but it´s my first time away from my family, I´m kinda scared.

A- Don´t worry sweety I´ll take care of you ok, and if you are scared we´ll find a way to solve that ok. Do you believe me? _Gosh this girl is so amazing, and I really mean that I will take care of her forever and ever. _

S- You are way too cute Ash you know that. _She is really so cute not just her character but physically she´s a goddess._

**Now both were sitting in Ashleys car and Spencer leaned over kissed Ashley on the already red cheek and put her head in the neck crook of**** Ashley. Ashley´s face grew redder as the seconds went by and as the hug deepened. At that exact moment both knew that what they were feeling was for real. **

**As the hug came to an end both girls sat back in their seats. Ashley started the car and they drove back to the school with the music loud. Both girls were singing loudly to the music, laughed and had an amazing time. Mostly just enjoying their time together. As they got into their room they both changed and lied both on Ashley´s bed.**

S- Thanks Ash for being there for me, you made my day. You are the greatest new friend a girl like me can have. Thank you so much. _Oh Ash if you knew, I can´t believe that I just met you and am falling for you hard._

A- Spencer look you made my day and I´m sure you are gonna make my year. I´d say it started off well didn´t it. Plus we have tons in common.

S- Like? Liking girls??

A- Well now that you mention it yes that aswell but we both dislike your brother,**Spencer giggles and nods**, I mean he ain´t that bright, we like the same music and we both like, like you said, girls. Hehe. _Lying here next to this angel makes me feel so safe and confortable, I wish I could snuggle into her neck. It´d be weird if i did. _

**After hours of talking bout everything and nothing both girls fell asleep on Ashleys bed. Spencer on top of Ashley´s shoulder, her hair all over her face covering it with a curtain of blond golden hair. Ashley had her head resting on Spencers and their hands found the way to each other. **

**The next day Ashley woke up first, or so it seemed, and the redhead couldn´t help but to look at the sleeping blond, and also at their interwined hands. **

_A- She is so beautiful, I wanna touch her hair, well put it behind her ear to study her beautiful face longer. I mean I´d totally look like a stalker if she suddenly wakes up and I´m devouring her up with my eyes. I´d be flipping if someone did that to me, but I have to risk it, or else it´ll be haunting me. Ok here I go._

**Ashley slowly lets go of Spencers hand, and moves her hand to the golden hair formed curtain. With a light touch she moved the golden hair out of Spencers face. Then she studied every little part of it, she had Spencers face engraved in her head as it also was engraved in her heart.**

_A- __I can´t believe it she is so but oh so _beautiful._ Shit I said it out loud. No Spence don´t wake up please don´t._

_S- _Hmmm, Ashwhat´s beautiful? _I wanna know if she said that because she has been staring at me for like 30 minutes, because i find her gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot... there are so many words to describe what Ashley Davies looks like even when she just wakes up._

A- Oh, huh ... well... the sun is shining, I love it when it shines. _Good and smooth Ash, she doesn´t notice a thing. You are so good._

_S- _Oh yeah, great day, what time is it?? OMG are you ok, I mean able to move, I slept on you?? _Ok that did have another sence, but I really meant it like it came out. Great my Ashley blush is coming. _

A- Hehe, yeah I´m fine plus you are confortable anytime hehe. _I love to make her blush its becoming one of my favoite hobbies. _

(Hey people tnx for reading and reviewing, please keep me in touch if you guys like the story or if I should stop it. Bye you guys kisses PBFan0006)


	4. Chapter 4

S- Don´t worry I´ll take you up on it._Yeah_

**After that akward moment between them and a tension ****rising, Ashley got up and ran to the bathroom. Spencer laid there dumbfolded on her elbows, wondering if she had done something wrong. After hearing that Ashley was throwing up, Spencer ran to her and held up her hair, while caressing her back. Once Ashley calmed down she stood up went to the sink and avoided Spencers eyes. Spencer didn´t know how to handle the silence and just asked the question she had been holding in.**

S- Ash ... What was that? I mean what just happened?

_A- I can´t tell her, I mean I´m not even sure myself. What if I was. No no that can´t be._ Uh what... nothing I must have eaten something that wasn´t good._ I´ll go check that today._

S- But I ate the same thing as you did. _She´s hidding something from me. I know it, I´ll find out._

A- Look it must have been something I ate ok!?!?! _I´m mad but not at her, I like her how can I just yell at her like that. I have to go before I say something that will ruin my friendship with that angel._

**Ashley looked at Spencer one last time whispered "sorry" and left running taking her ipod and cellphone on her way out. Spencer stood up to stop Ashley but it was too late Ashley closed the door. Spencer was sad, she went to take a shower and got dressed. She then went out to try and look for Ashley. She went first of all in the parking lot where Ashley´s car was. Spencer knew that she didn´t know the school yet, but she also knew that she had to find Ashley. So she went looking for her everywhere.**

S-_I know that something is wrong with Ash. I mean we has a wonderful night and the morning was great till she left. _

**During that time Ashley was in the concert room, lying on the cold stage. Listening to music, her music, that she had sung. It was her cd, that was the music that made her relax and feel good or at well better. She couldn´t stop thinking about Spencer and about how horrible she was today morning. **

A-_ I can´t like her, she´s my roommate. But she´s so cute and nice. Woah I need to calm down... and what about that night 2 month ago. I can´t remember that night, I know I always drink but I always remember what happens afterwards. But here I just know those two details, and they can´t help me at all._

**Spencer was going to give up her search seen as she had been searching for one hour. And then she opened the huge door an unknown room. There she heard singing and the piano playing, and as a background music there was an electric guitare playing. The song was perfect and sung with the most beautiful voice Spencer had ever heard. Spencer just stood there opened mouth as she stared at a very concentrated Ashley. She just listened to Ashley sing and approached her slowly taking her time as she keep her eyes fixated on Ashley.**

**As Spencer was right behind Ashley, Ashley felt Spencers body warmth behind her. Spencer sat down next to Ashley not still not taking her eyes of her, Ashley looking at Spencer smiling and singing. When the song stopped, Ashley looked down at the piano.**

S- Ash, what´s wrong? Look at me, please? **Spencer put her hand under Ashley´s chin and rose Ashleys head to face her.** Ashley come on what´s wrong? Is it cuz of me? _I don´t know what I would have done wrong._

A- No, Spence it´s not you. I just can´t...

S- What can´t you Ashley?? Tell me, I´ll always be here ok, just tell me please. I wont leave your my friend. And I do care, what happened to you?

A- You know Spence, I feel like I´ve known you like forever, and I feel as if I could tell you anything. But this I can´t tell you yet, give me time I´ll tell you when I´m ready ok. Lets get out of here. Lets go get breakfast.

**Both girls left the concert room hand in hand. On both their faces a smile was pasted and both were deep in thought, when...**

(sorry you guys I have tons of homework nowadays and didn´t get time to write but I´ll try writting more tonight for you guys tomorrow. I said I´ll try. Kisses PBF0006)


	5. Chapter 5

(People I am sorry I just have tons in my life and it is hard to deal with but i found time to write this have fun people... I´ll write asap. Kisses)

G- Damn Spencer, can´t you watch where you´re going? Oh hey Ash.

A- It´s Ashley to you... Come on Spencer lets just go._ That guy I swear I can´t stand him, I can´t believe this angel is related to this. _

S- Glen I´m sorry for falling on you, see you later Glen. _Ash is getting pissed I should probaby not let her wait. _

**Both just went out of the School and started walking. Ashley showed Spencer where her favorite shops where and both went in into Ashley´s club. **

S- Ash isn´t this a club, I mean or even a bar... I don´t think they serve breakfast here, do they?

A- Spence calm down, hehe, look I always come here I sorta know the owner. It´s an old friend._ She´s so cute. Old friend well more like ex boyfriend._

_S- _Ok Ash it´s just that I´m not really used to go out to eat in such a place.

A- Well it is a club during the night but during the day it´s just a great chilling place... I love being here.

**A guy spots both and goes over to Ashley, his name is Damien. The owner of the club/ bar "Hotness", and Ashley´s ex.**

D- Ashley baby, where you been? Long time no see, and who is that blonde beauty there?

A- **Laughs and Spencer smiles.** Spencer this is Damien, Damien this is Spencer. She´s new here, and Spence he is my friend the owner of this gorgeous club.

D- Spencer honey you can come whenever, and any friend of Ashley´s a friend of mine. Where you from?

S- Nice to meet you, and thank you this club is totally great I´d love to come here. Me I´m from L.A., you´re from here right?

D- Yeah, I am.

**Ashley sat there with her elbows on the coffee table and watched Spencer, watched was the leasted she nearly was drooling. Spencer noticed and blushed. Damien didn´t miss out on his friends behavior towards the blonde, and vice versa. After a long silence of glances being made between the two girls, Damien decided to speak.**

D- Ashley so tell me who Spencer really is... I mean what´s goingon with you too, you two are totally like love sick puppies. **Both girls look down at the table and blush like crazy.**

A- Damien...

D- What baby I know I remember those looks.

S- What you guys were together? Or am I just mistaking?

D- Yeah we were.

A- Humm.. Yeah but that was a long time ago Spence.

S- Ok cool, Damien mind telling me were the toilets are?

D- Sure sweety down the stairs to your left.

S- Thanks, I´ll be right back.

**After Spencer left Damien and Ashley started talking about the blond.**

D- So babe tell me everything.. And don´t go telling me she´s just a good friend I´ve seen the ways you too are looking at each other. There is definantly more going on.

A- Well, you know she´s unbelievable, pretty, smart, nice and gosh I could totally go on forever, but I don´t wanna ruin it all. I don´t even know if she likes me that way.

D- Come on Ash, you guys fit like bread and butter, or hmm burger with fries. You guys just make sense. Plus you kow how she stares at you and how jealous she is towards you and I bet you torwards her.

A- I don´t know I really like her, I fell for her. Plus Damien I´m already in deep shit... sorry.

D- Don´t change the theme Ashley, we will get back to Spencer after you tell me what´s wrong.

A- I... think I´m ...pregnant. Remember that night 2 month ago where we... you know.

D- Me... no Ash you can´t tell me this, we only did it once. Only because you were trying to make your ex jealous and it worked you got back with her, and because I was still in love with you.

A- Well I´m not sure yet if I am but the signs really do make me think that I am. I called my doc and I have an appointment for tomorrow Monday after school.

D- Want me to come with you Ash??

A- I´m not sure, but yeah I´ll call you ok.

D- Ok but I´m here for you Ash...

S- Did I miss out on something?

A- No .. you didn´t. **Ashley froze and was somehow staring at Damien the whole time afraid that he was going to tell Spencer. **

D- Yeah Spencer, nothing, nothing at all.

S- Want me to leave you guy alone? You seemed in a big conversation.

A- No!!! I mean we should go you and I, Spence. Damien and I were done anyways right Damien?

D- Yeah we were totally done talking.

**Ashley kissed Damien on the cheek and took Spencers hand, Spencer said goodbye to Damien and let herself being led out by what she thought was the most beautiful girl alive. Both girls decided to go shopping they went to Harrolds.**

A- So look this is my fave shop ever, it has like got everything you´d ever need. Wow Spence look at this, this would totally fit you.

**She gave Spencer the shortest miniskirt that girl had ever seen, that you could barely consider it being a piece of clothing. **

S- Ash, are you kidding, this isn´t even a skirt...

A- Doesn´t stop you from trying it on and model for me. **Ashley started to flirt with Spencer, and like she wanted it Spencer flirted back.**

S- Ok I´ll make you a deal, Ash. Hehe, you get to choose an outfit for me to model for yu but I get to do the same. Deal?

A- Hmmm ok I guess... Then I want you to wear this skirt, and this hot top.

S- Ash, you want me to look like a hooker? **Ashley nodded** Fine then you´ll get to wear this. **Spencer handed Ashley a very pink looking summerdress, with spagetti straps.**

A- Spencer you really want me to wear this... I mean isn´t it just a little too pink. **Spencer shook her head no.** Fine lets go change, then. **Both faked pouting but they both knew that they wanted to please the other. **


	6. authors note

Dear reader.. I´m so sorry i haven´t updated in like forever.. i have tons of things going on like the worst thing ever, my girlfriend Sophie, broke up with me, I´m totally like heartbroken, and Ashley and Spencer will kind of have to wait.. And school yeah that takes most of my time i wasn´t able to write for like 2 weeks because we had end of year exams going on and yeah school does goes first. But I promise I´ll post as soon as possible. Bye guys kisses


End file.
